Lost With You
by sandys18
Summary: Two unrelated stories, where Oliver and Felicity ends up lost in a jungle. Where heated conversation leads to even more heated situations.
1. All Out in the Open

**A/N: **The two stories are not related in anyway. Except for the fact that they're in the jungle in both of them and ends up in each others arms, at the end.

I haven't really written any Mature stuff, especially on Olicity. So this is my first little attempt. Hope it's not so bad. Let me know what you think, but be gentle.

Thanks so much to KarenfrmMD for betaing and for this prompt. And for the titles of the two stories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters or anything else that sounds familiar.

* * *

**All Out in the Open**

Oliver grumbled at his Girl Wednesday as they both walked through the forest. Was she really asking what was wrong with what she had done?

"Yeah, what was so wrong with it?" Felicity repeated standing her ground, her hands landing on her hips.

He stepped towards her fuming. He didn't even want to say the reason out loud in fear of it actually becoming true someday. But, she had been insisting to him to tell her why for the past two hours. "What's wrong with it is you could have died!"

"It's not the first time I was used as bait to catch someone!" She pointed out, as if to deliberately hurt him. To remind him of what unthinkable deed he had done last year to catch Slade Wilson.

"But, you can't just-"

"I can and I will! What's so different about me becoming bait this time around? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! If you really think about it, I was more prepared for it this time. I, at least, freaking knew how to kick a guy where it mattered!" She ranted, her face turning very red.

"You're right, nothing's different!" Rage and something even more powerful took over him as he stomped towards her.

She staggered back along the uneven forest floor and stopped when her back collided against a tree.

"Nothing has changed and that's the problem!" One more stride and he was in her face, holding her by her shoulders. His weight pressing her small frame further into the tree.

"Oliver?" Her eyes fluttered under her glasses as they tried to read him.

He glared down at her, anger, lust and the smell of her perfume clouding his thoughts. He watched her chest rise and fall as she heaved out short heavy breaths. She looked lost. She seemed vulnerable, scared. She looked delightful.

"We're still where we were a year ago!" He yelled, cradling her face in his hands to make sure she wouldn't dare look away. To make sure she heard what he was about to say. "I still don't want you to die! I still keep trying to push you away! But I still keep putting you in danger! And I still love you!" He couldn't control himself anymore. He had been holding himself back long enough. "I've always loved you, Felicity!" He just tilted her face up and captured her lips into a frantic and a desperate kiss.

She stiffened at first, startled by his sudden invasion.

He pressed his hips onto to hers, letting her feel his excitement. It somehow felt like a sweet retribution of sorts, for all those times she had tested his patience. Vengeance, for all those times she strutted in her high heeled shoes and her short tight skirts, reminding him time and again what he was missing out on.

Yet, after her little moment of hesitation wore off, her cherry sweet lips attacked his, with a hunger and a passion to match his own. "I want you," she breathed against his mouth, as she teasingly rubbed her leg up and down against him.

The friction was almost enough to make him lose whatever little control he had left. "Felicity…" His low groans roared through the woods as his lips traced down her jaw line, stopping only to suck on her fast beating pulse point.

Her hands ran on his back manically, gripping on his muscles, digging into them with her colorful nails. It was a welcomed torture, a one that he would submit willingly to, over and over again. His hand snuck under the hem of her shirt and crawled up her smooth skin. She was hot. She was almost burning at his touch. He slipped his hand inside the cups of her bra and squeezed on her soft breasts making her squeal and arch towards him.

He had a sudden urge to see her. See her quivering body. See her blushing face. See all of her. He pulled back a little and ripped her shirt open, sending the little heart shaped buttons flying off all over the leafy floor. And, with another tug and a pull, he had dispersed her of all her clothes. Leaving only her glasses to remain on top of her cute little nose.

A smile tugged on his lips, remembering the secret fantasies he had had of her. The ones that involved her pleasing him under his office desk with her blue eyes gazing up at him through her glasses.

Her little hands undid his pants and boxers in haste as he quickly got rid of his t-shirt.

The midday sun hitting his back reminded him, that they were standing naked in broad daylight, in some forest. The sudden breeze that flowed through their naked bodies, stirred their already aroused senses even more.

He began to place urgent kisses over her exposed skin, eliciting little moans out of her. Every moan urging him to taste her, touch her, kiss her more.

He bowed his head and suckled on her breasts, already perked and flushed by his earlier ministrations. His hand reached downwards until it met her soft nub. He teased her entrance for a moment, drawing lazy patterns, caressing it with a feather light touch.

Her warm breath fell upon his shoulder as she gasped in pleasure. "Oliver!" She cried impatiently and he eventually slid a finger inside of her. She was already wet and ready for him. "Ah!" She whimpered as he inserted another finger. "Oliver… please, don't stop!" She began to rock against his fingers, her breasts rubbing against his scarred skin. He set his eyes on her and just watched her writhe, leaning back on the tree behind her, her hands desperately reaching for him.

Despite her pleading he pulled his fingers out, earning a frustrated growl from her. He silenced her with a sweltering kiss and grabbed her by her firm behind. She straddled herself on him, entangling her legs around his hips and draping her arms around his neck.

He carried her backwards, never breaking their kiss. She weighed next to nothing and he had known that. He had carried her and swung from ropes, too many times to not to have noticed that. In the haze of kisses and touches, he tripped on something and they both tumbled to the floor. His back hit the forest floor with a thud and she ended up sitting on him, her legs spread on either side of him.

"Oh, my God! Are you ok?" She was instantly worried over him.

His eyes raked over her naked form once more. Few locks of hair had come out of her usually tight pony tail. Her glasses had fallen off now. Her creamy skin glimmered in the sunlight. He could now see her even more perfectly. Her delicious body. Her perfectly shaped breasts. Her tiny waist. Her big blue eyes. He truly loved the position they were in. "I'm more than Ok, Miss Smoak." He beamed, seizing her by her waist.

"Really, Mr. Queen?" She playfully hit his chest.

He caught her hand and yanked her down towards him for a kiss. This time, he made sure the kiss was slower, drawn out and tender. He could feel her gently move on top of him grinding her hot core against him. But, then, suddenly she put her other hand on his chest and sat up again. "What's wrong?" He narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

She pulled her hair off her pony tail and shook her head like in one of those shampoo commercials. "I've always wanted to do that." She leaned down for another kiss, her golden locks falling on to his face. He groaned as he savored every little brush her lips made.

"I've pictured you doing that, too." He snaked his arms around her and turned them both over, his words making her giggle. He loved her smile. He loved her. And, at that moment, he realized that he wanted nothing but to be inside of her. "Felicity?"

She bit on her lower lip. "It's alright, I'm on the pill."

He needed to hear nothing more. He was more than ready for it. He thrust hard into her with all the desire he had been holding in for the last two years.

Her head jerked backwards as she sighed out his name. "Oliver!" Limbs moved messily, entangling themselves in each other.

He couldn't get enough of her. He was already addicted to her taste, her touch, to her.

Her hips rose up, and moved with him, slowly settling into to a rhythm.

He placed frantic kisses over every inch of her skin he could reach. He touched every part of her, his eager hands could grasp.

The actions gradually turned rapid and frequent. Yet, time seemed to have slowed down. Everything felt surreal, but then again it all felt so right and perfect.

She rotated her hips and he felt her walls tighten around him. "Not yet!" He commanded her, slowing down the pace and delaying her climax.

"Oliver, please!" She clutched on to his arms as if asking him to not to let go.

He took her mouth into a kiss and pushed even harder and deeper into her. Every thrust sent a surge of overwhelming emotions through his body. And, with every thrust, he could see her lose control of her body. She trembled. Her screams filled the otherwise quiet forest and she finally came. Yet, he still moved within her, until he too was overrun with ecstasy. He roared like some beast and collapsed on top of her, feeling breathless and mystified. He dare not meet her eyes still, fearing that he would somehow realize this too had been another dream, another fantasy.

"I love you…" she finally murmured, assuring him, that it in fact had been real.

He slowly came out of her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Love you," he whispered as he turned to his back, taking her along with him.

She now lay up on him, still panting. Still warm and pink. He held her tightly in his arms, thinking back to the moment earlier today, when he had thought he had lost her forever.

She raised her head and looked at him. "Hope you know this doesn't mean that you were right earlier?"

"About what?"

"About offering myself as bait…" She frowned.

True, it seemed like the only thing they could have done to catch that crook, but he would have rather let him go than see her put her life in danger again. "Felicity… it's-"

She cut him off. "Don't! Am I not your partner?"

"You're." She was, but she was more. She was his light, his life, his love.

"So…" Her brow furrowed. "So, shouldn't I do whatever I can do to help my partner?"

"Yes, but-"

She kissed him, making him forget what he was about to say. "Then, please let me help you anyway that I can…" she pleaded.

"But!"

"Don't!" She shushed him with her finger.

"Why do I feel like you're my boss than my partner?" He mocked as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, then maybe I am, Mr. Queen." She placed a kiss on his lips.

He entwined his fingers with hers and let himself get lost in her again.

They lay there entangled in each other for a while, until they finally heard the rescue helicopter hover above them.


	2. Going Out of Their Minds

**Going Out of Their Minds**

Felicity looked up at the sky and couple of heavy rain drops fell on to her face. "This is just great!" They had just walked for miles and not, but a half an hour ago, she had fallen into a mud pit. And now, it seemed the gods have decided to make it rain, too.

Oliver took his coat off and draped it over her. "Let's go, find a shelter." He drew her by hand.

"I hope you know that we both are in this mess because of you!" She shoved his hand off and backed away from him.

He pulled his tie out of its knot. "Me? You're the one who gave the wrong coordinates!"

The little drizzle was slowly turning into a full-fledged rain and she could feel Oliver's coat slowly begin to drench. "You're the one who insisted that you could fly that stupid plane and promised me you know how to land it safely!"

He threw his tie away and grabbed her forearm. "I did land it safely, didn't I?"

"In a middle of nowhere!" She pointed out as she wriggled out of his clasp.

"Because you gave the wrong coordinates!" He yelled back.

"My coordinates are always right!" She poked on his chest with her finger, making him move a step back. "There was something wrong with the meters in that plane! The plane which you chose, when I told you to pick the pink one!" When in doubt, one should always go with pink. Or maybe purple.

She didn't know a thing about planes. Even though the pink one looked like it was just there for aesthetic purposes, she just thought that it seemed newer and safer. But, Oliver was adamant on flying that old green military plane they found in the Wayne Manor.

"So, are you going to come with me to find a place to stay the night, or are you going to sit here and complain?" He stood with his arms crossed. Water dripped from his face to his white cotton shirt. The shirt she had picked out for him to wear at the Gala at Bruce Wayne's Mansion.

Who knew someone would kidnap Bruce Wayne's Butler and they would end up going after the kidnappers, on a plane. Moreover, who knew they would crash land hundreds of miles away from Starling or Gotham and in some jungle. If she had known, she wouldn't have worn heels or her favorite pink gown.

But, she should have guessed, really. Something always went wrong whenever they went to one of those parties.

Now, one of her heels were broken and the bottom half of her dress was soaked in mud. "Let's just go! Only because I don't want to get pneumonia!" She told him.

"Fine!" He grunted and marched off.

She limped behind him, holding her dress in one hand.

The only good thing about the rain was it was starting to wash away all the mud in her dress. Although, in return, the dress had become so wet, it was clinging to her body like a second skin.

Half an hour or so later, Felicity found herself inside a little cave, sitting on a rock next to Oliver. Her broken heels lay beside her. The small fire he had set up didn't produce much heat, but it was enough for both of them to see each other.

Feeling a slight draft, Felicity hugged herself. She missed his coat. She hated that she had to take it off. But, she had no choice. It was completely soaked.

Oliver had taken his wet shirt and shoes off. She was still angry with him, but that didn't stop her from appreciating the way his well carved body, glimmered in the low light. It wasn't something she hadn't seen before, but she never got tired of admiring him.

"Why don't you take your clothes off?" he suggested.

Her eyes went wide at his idea and she held on to her body even more tightly. "Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "If you don't want to get sick, I suggest you remove your wet clothes!"

"I think I'm perfectly alright like this." She wasn't. Her toes and fingers were freezing. The little fire just wasn't enough. She was pretty sure if she stayed like that for few more minutes, she will lose all feeling in her fingers. Yet, the problem was, there was nothing much under the dress other than her lace panty. The dress didn't require her to wear a bra and now she wished she had worn another dress to the Gala that night.

"Suit yourself!" He moved closer to the fire.

Not a second later, she started to sneeze. And before she knew it, Oliver had drawn her up to her feet.

"What… what are you doing? Stop!" She complained.

"I don't want you to get sick!" He turned her around so that she had her back facing him. He moved her wet hair aside and tugged the zipper down lightly. She could feel his fingers sliding down her back and the thin strip of skin where his fingers roamed, tingled.

Her brain was telling her to make him stop. But, her heart was telling her to let him continue with his ministrations. She made a half hearted protest. "No… Oliver… I'm not wearing a br-" She had no time to finish her sentence, Oliver had already pulled the zipper far enough to realize himself that she was missing a very important undergarment. The little pause in his action, made her think that he was going to stop what he was doing.

Yet, rather than pulling the zipper back up, he continued to move it further down, almost to the small of her back. "Felicity…" His warm ragged breath caressed the nape of her neck and she shivered slightly. He wrapped his large hand around her waist and stopped her from going anywhere. Not that she had the willpower to move anyway.

"Oliver… what.. .what are you doing?" Just as the words left her mouth, he pulled her even closer to him.

"What we both have been dreaming of doing for a very long time…" he whispered softly into her ear and placed his warm lips upon her shoulder blade.

A moan escaped her mouth as she relaxed against his body. She could see their shadows on the cave wall, dancing to the rhythm of the fire. They were standing like one, glued together. Her bare back resting against his strong chest.

"You do know that I'm still angry with you for taking the wrong plane, right?" She playfully reminded him as she turned her face a little, to catch his expression.

"I know…" He let her go. His hand left her waist and his warmth was gone.

She felt alone and shattered. "Oliver, I didn't mean to…" She mentally cursed herself for ever bringing that topic up.

But then, he turned her around from her shoulders. "I want to see you."

Her heart skipped a beat, hearing those words. Her stomach fluttered as their eyes met. The longer she stared, more intense his gaze became. His jaws tightened, his chest heaved. The flickering light of the fire playing on his face made him appear more dangerous and heated.

He stepped closer, removing whatever little space that was left between them. His rough hands landed on her shoulders and her eyes went shut at the contact.

She could feel him make the thin straps of her dress fall over her shoulders and then let his hands skate down the length of her arms. Her breath hitched. Her heart leapt. Her eyes shot open at the sound of wet silk slide against her skin and finally fall to the floor.

She looked down and saw her poor dress lying near her feet in a heap of pink. Instinctively, she covered her exposed breasts with her hands and took a stride backwards. She gazed up at him, only to catch him bearing an expression that she hadn't quite seen on him before. Lust, passion, tenderness and love, all whirled in his eyes.

She may have fantasized about this moment many times before, but now that it was truly happening, she wasn't quite sure about it. She wasn't his type. She wasn't a leggy model brunette. She was Felicity, just Felicity. She was just an IT girl.

But, an IT girl, who was now apparently standing in a cave, in front of her boss, just in her green laced panty. The color may have been obscured by the dim light. But, she knew it was green. She always wore green. She wore it for him, always. Even if he didn't know.

He gently removed her hands away and let them drop to her side. "Felicity…" He inhaled deeply as if to take in everything he saw and felt. "You're beautiful…" He caught her from her hips and drew her nearer to him.

She didn't realize how ready and excited he was for her, until her body crashed into his pelvis. "You're beautiful, too. But, not in a girly way… I mean, you're…" She began to babble, but for once he didn't let her embarrass herself for long. He took her lips, so unexpectedly and with so much force, she forgot what she had been talking about.

His lips moved upon hers eagerly, as though he had wanted this for hundreds of years and he believed he wouldn't get this chance ever again. He lifted her up from her waist as if she weighed nothing. She wrapped her legs around him and her arms went around his neck. He walked forward until her back hit the cold cave wall behind.

She gripped the muscles on his back. "Oliver," Felicity groaned as his lips slowly descended from her lips to her neck. His stubble tickled her skin, just as she had always imagined it would.

Using the cave walls to keep her in place, his hands began to explore the curves of her body. She played with his hair, while she basked in the musky smell of him. His lips returned to her parted ones and a low animalistic growl escaped him as she deepened the kiss.

A minute ago, she may have been cold, but now, she felt like she was on fire. A minute ago, she may have been second guessing her choice of dress, but now, she realized it had been the perfect choice. It was fate.

He was moving them again, and she quickly locked her ankles behind his back. He gently laid her upon the cave floor, somewhat closer to the slow burning fire. He broke their kiss and stared at her, as if to seek permission. She gave him a slight nod. Adorning a smile he placed another scorching kiss on her lips.

Whatever sexual fantasy she may have had, could not compare to what was happening. What she felt at that moment, could not compare to any other feeling.

She unbuckled his pants and tugged it down hurriedly. With his help the pants and the boxers went flying off into some corner of the cave.

She snaked her arms around his neck and drew him down towards her. She was amazed to see how easily she was able to pull this strong man with such a light tug. She had a power over him that she hadn't realized she had before. She placed fleeting kisses on every inch of his she could get a hold of.

He gave her a sweltering stare before diving to kiss the valley between her breasts. He kneaded her soft mounds with both his hands. She couldn't do anything, but gasp for air and let her nails dig into his back. He laid soft kisses down her enflamed body as his hands slid to her stomach. She squirmed in pleasure when his fingers finally reached the band of her lace panty.

He gazed up at her with a devilish grin across his face.

"What?" She barely managed speak.

"It's green!" His smile got wider.

A smile erupted on her face. "What did you imagine it would be?" She teased.

He glared at her possessively as he slowly pulled the green laced clothing down. "Green, I always imagined you in green."

She shimmied out of the last shred of clothing she had on. She didn't know what she was happier about, the fact that he had thought of her in her underwear or he had imagined her wearing green.

He placed slow heated kisses on her inner thighs before turning his attention once more to her lips. His hands moved upon her writhing body just as hungrily and desperately as her hands moved on his. She ground against him needing more, needing him. He did not make her wait much longer. "I love you," he whispered as he entered her slowly.

She inhaled a quick breath, feeling utterly overwhelmed by the whirlwind of emotions that took over her body. She had never been so happy that she remembered to take her pills.

He moved inside of her to the rhythm of their heartbeats and she called out his name. "Oliver!" She breathed heavily as his thrusts became harder and faster.

Skin brushed against skin as her manic hands ran all over him. "Felicity, I love you." She could hear nothing, but his voice echo inside the cave. His hands travelled manically on her seething body as he bit on the soft skin of her neck.

As their bodies rocked together in perfect harmony, her hips buckled and her body arched. His movements became fast and intense. Soon, she began to shake. One hand clutched onto his bare chest, while the other desperately tried to hold onto something on the floor beneath her. With a low husky cry, she reached her climax and with one more push, he too came with a loud a grunt.

He panted, resting his forehead on top of hers.

"That was… great and I love you," she began to mutter in between short breaths. "I don't mean, I love you because it was great… but in general."

He smiled brightly at her. "Felicity, don't ever change." He placed a feather light kiss on her lips and gently slid out of her. He rolled over to her side and she snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

They laid there in silence for a while, listening to the crackling sound of the fire next to them.

"I hope Alfred is alright…" She suddenly remembered the poor butler. He was the reason why they were in that jungle in the first place.

He kissed her wrist smilingly as if to admire her very poor timing. "Diggle and Roy went looking for the kidnappers, too. So, I think he'll be alright. Plus, I have a feeling I might not be the only billionaire vigilante around," Oliver said, playing with her hair.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought something was going on with Bruce… When I was dancing with him earlier, he-"

Oliver cut her off. "Felicity! I don't want to hear about Bruce or your dance right now!"

Felicity giggled. "Oh, my god! Are you jealous, Mr. Queen?"

He scooped her up and she ended up lying on top of him. "I am very much jealous, Miss Smoak… So very much... Because, I'm so much in love with you," he said as he took her lips with his own, one more time.


End file.
